


Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende seiner Suche im Dezember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "Wie, es ist schon Dezember??"
> 
> kein Beta-Reader, leichter Spoiler für "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"

"Wie, es ist schon Dezember??"  
  
 _Aus Tage wurden Wochen, aus Wochen wurden Monate. Und bevor Steve sich versah, stand' auch schon wieder Weihnachten vor der Tür._  
  
Eigentlich war dies immer seine Lieblingszeit gewesen. Nicht, wegen der Geschenke, die jedes Jahr eher dürftig ausfielen. Sondern einfach, weil Bucky sich immer etwas einfallen ließ, damit diese Zeit des Jahres für ihn unvergesslich blieb.  
  
Steve seufzte, als er daran zurück dachte.  
  
 _Vielleicht hatte Natasha Recht. Er würde Bucky nur dann finden, wenn dieser es auch zulassen würde. Dies wusste er. Doch akzeptieren konnte er es immernoch nicht. Selbst die vielen Monate des Suchens änderten nichts daran._  
  
Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, öffnete seine Wohnungstür und hielt kurz inne, als er Licht bemerkte. Er wollte nach seinem Schild greifen, doch dieser befand sich nicht mehr neben der Tür.  
  
"Suchst Du den hier?" fragte eine Stimme, die Steve sofort wiedererkannte.  
  
"Bucky?!" Steve öffnete die Tür und sah zu Bucky, der sich direkt vor der Tür plaziert hatte - mit dem Schild und seiner Waffe in greifbarer Nähe.  
  
Steve trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
  
"Buck," setzte Steve an, doch Bucky hob seine Hand und Steve verstummte wieder.  
  
"Steve," setzte Bucky unsicher an.  
  
 _Wo sollte er nur anfangen? All die Sachen, die er als der Winter Soldier getan hatte, die langsam Stück für Stück wieder zurück kamen, waren unverzeihlich. Das wusste er._  
  
Bucky seufzte kurz. Und bevor Steve überhaupt sicher war, ob dies "sein" Bucky war, ging er zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Bucky's.  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." sagte Steve und lächelte Bucky aufmunternd an.  
  
 _Natürlich wusste Steve, dass es womöglich sehr viel Arbeit brauchte, bevor Bucky wieder vollkommen "sein" Bucky sein würde. Aber dass er jetzt hier war, war zumindestens schonmal ein guter Anfang ..._


End file.
